<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An end but also a beginning by Divinemoonprincessprime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459137">An end but also a beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime'>Divinemoonprincessprime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon star's journey(part 1) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character - Freeform, a secret discovered, crashed party, some character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of no enemies and acting like normal teenagers, Galaxy and the girls throw a party to celebrate the anniversary of her victory over Chaos. However a unknown threat makes herself known. A threat no one but two knew of. Galaxy's life soon changed drastically and nothing would be the same for her again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon star's journey(part 1) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687963</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An end but also a beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For three years everything has been peaceful for Galaxy, Serena and their family. Three years of no monsters, aliens or demons. Just three years of being teens and enjoying every minute of it. The two sisters used that time to catch up on what they missed during the years apart. They would have done so sooner but protecting Earth was a important job. Their guardians however used that time to come up with a plan to celebrate Galaxy's victory against Chaos. </p><p>It took them a very long while because they wanted it to be perfect. Plus making ten dresses took a lot of time to do, thus why it took three years to plan. And now they were finally able to. Mina suggested they celebrate on the day Galaxy defeated Chaos and the all agreed. So once the evening came on that day, they were all dressed up and having fun in the Outer's large house. </p><p>"You know you girls didn't have to do this right?" Galaxy said as she adjusted her dress slightly. </p><p>"We know but you deserve this." Trista stated to her youngest princess. </p><p>Galaxy couldn't help but sigh and smile. She loved the girls truly and this was one of the many reasons why. They wanted to celebrate something she did even though it was not necessary. Well to Galaxy that is. </p><p>"Galy come on! I wanna dance with you!" Serena called over to her. </p><p>"Fine Serena. I'm coming." Galaxy told her sister. </p><p>Serena couldn't help but smile in delight. She literally was one of the very few people who could get Galaxy to dance and enjoy a party. Once Galaxy reached Serena, the elder blonde pulled the younger blonde into a dance and that caused both sisters to laugh. </p><p>"They deserve this. There has been too much placed on their shoulders." Amy said as she stood next to Lita. </p><p>"Yeah that's an understatement." Lita agreed. </p><p>"There will be much more placed on Galaxy's shoulders soon. And I fear we won't be there to help her." Trista said as she came up to Lita and Amy. </p><p>"You saw her future?" Raye asked coming up to them as well. </p><p>"No. Something or someone is blocking me from seeing it. That is why I made my comment." Trista answered. </p><p>"But who could do that?" Hotaru asked now worried about her youngest princess. </p><p>"We don't know. All we can do is be on guard." Lita said with a hard expression. </p><p>Galaxy and Serena then turned to their guardians with matching smiles and motioned them to join in. The group smiled and did so. Amara and Michelle would have done so as well but they were currently performing for them. However they were almost done and once so they would put other music on. </p><p>Meanwhile on a chair Luna and Artemis were talking. </p><p>"We should tell them Luna." Artemis said. </p><p>"And we will but not now. Let's let them be happy for a change." Luna said. </p><p>Artemis smiled in agreement as the two cats watched the group of girls dance. However the happy mode vanished as the doors smashed open and a woman entered. Both cats looked at her in horror as the girls shielded Serena and Galaxy. </p><p>"So sorry I'm late. It was rather hard to find this place." the woman said. </p><p>Serena and Galaxy both gasped as they got a better look at the woman. </p><p>"Mother?" they asked at the same time. </p><p>"No. I'm her twin sister, Celeste." was the answer they got. </p><p>And that reply was a blow to all of their guts. </p><p>"Your lying! Queen Serenity never had a twin!" Mina yelled. </p><p>Celeste then let out a cackle. They didn't even know which was all the more amusing. </p><p>"Oh I can assure you I am speaking the truth. Just ask the two felines." she said with a dark grin. </p><p>The group then turned to said felines with hurt or angry looks. </p><p>"We were planning on telling you tomorrow but now we might not have a chance." Luna said. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Amara asked. </p><p>"Celeste was banished for eternity after she tried to murder Galaxy! You need to get away from her now!" Artemis yelled. </p><p>Celeste snarled in anger at the cats as the Scouts got into formation and Serena hid Galaxy behind her. They would not let this vile woman harm Galaxy. </p><p>"That won't work." Celeste growled as her hand began to glow. </p><p>Before any of them could transform, Celeste struck them all lethally. Her attack managed to take all of the Sailor Scout's star seeds. </p><p>"No!" Galaxy screamed in fear. </p><p>However that fear turned to horror as Celeste <em>crushed  </em>all of the star seeds in her hand, making the owners die and vanish in specks of light. Galaxy let out a scream of pain and she fell to her knees with tears running down her face while Serena stared at the woman in shock. </p><p>"Well that takes care of them. Now for the Princesses." Celeste said as she started to make her way towards Serena and Galaxy. However before the cruel woman could get any closer, <em>Serena stabbed her in the gut</em>. Galaxy was just as shocked as Celeste with what was seen. </p><p>"Touch my sister and I will end you." Serena growled. </p><p>"This is far from over." Celeste snarled before fleeing into a portal. </p><p>Once they were certain Celeste was gone, Serena then pulled Galaxy into a tight hug. With that display, Galaxy broke down crying in pain and refused to let go of Serena. Serena was holding Galaxy just as tight but for a different reason. </p><p>"We are so sorry. This was something you both should have known sooner." Luna said with tears in her eyes. </p><p>"Neither of us blame either of you. We didn't know about Celeste for a reason. And it is a very good reason." Serena said. </p><p>"What do we do now?" Galaxy asked weakly. </p><p>Serena didn't answer for a few moments until it hit her. </p><p>"We go into hiding. The four of us leave Japan and go to the US." the older blonde said. </p><p>"It's the best we can do. Do we all go at once or I go with Luna or Artemis first?" Galaxy asked. </p><p>"Go by yourself. I need both of them to help me with something. We don't have to worry about finding a house since Trista, Amara and Michelle bought us one in Nevada two years ago." Serena said as Galaxy nodded before they left the room that was once filled with laughter. </p><p>It took them about two days to get a flight for Galaxy and pack her bags. It was a quick goodbye at the airport before the fifteen year old boarded the plane to head to their new home. It was about a five hour flight but Galaxy used it to rest and grieve for her lost family.</p><p>Once the plane landed, Galaxy called a cab to take her to the house given to Serena and her. That ride was about an hour and half. Galaxy had never felt so relieved when she finally reached the house. The house was two maybe three stories from the looks of it from the outside. She then entered the house and knew it would take some time to clean. </p><p>Galaxy then made her way upstairs to choose her room and once caught her attention. It was at the end of the hall but it was a decent size with a balcony and personal bathroom too. The young girl then brought her bags out from her subspace, which was rather smart since it would be easier to get to Nevada in the first place but she did use a backpack to avoid suspicion.  </p><p>"Well may as well get unpacked and clean up an bit." she said to herself. </p><p>However before she got cleaning, Galaxy found a old pair of glasses on the floor of the bedroom closet when she opened it. She picked them up and noticed a strange inscription on the lens. She had a gut feeling to keep these safe and that they were very important. Galaxy however didn't know just how important they were. Well not at that very moment but she would find out soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so what Serena did near the end was very out of character for her, but who wouldn't do that after watching your family be murdered before you and attempted to do the same with your sister? I mean it would take a lot but she did also learn that wasn't the first time Celeste tried to kill Galaxy. Also this is an AU so there will be moments several characters will do something out of the norm for them and this goes for Galaxy as well, so yeah that's just a heads up. </p><p>And it's no surprise as to what those glasses were. Now begins her adventure with the Autobots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>